Come Back To Me
by LeaO'Neill
Summary: Nash may have found true love one more time. But will it last? Re post, easier to read I hope!


[pic]  
  
The characters of Nash Bridges do not belong to me. They are property of Don Johnson,Carlton Cuse, etc. I'm just barrowing. This story is rated PG 13 for a little steamy romance. Lauri M.  
When You Come Back To Me Again  
Nash was reviewing his departmental budget for the year, a task he didn't enjoy. He'd been at it for over three hours. He wished he could delegate it to someone else, but that's what came with the Captain's title. He'd watched Harvey and Antewon go out on a case and Cassidy and Rachel had breezed by earlier on their way to check out a lead. Even Joe was gone, though on a B & D case. In fact, half the SIU, save for Betty Ann his assistant, were gone. Nash was starting to feel left out and old.  
  
He finally gave in to his feelings and closed the file folder. He couldn't handle being cooped up on the barge with such a beautiful day outside, and him with no bad guys to chase.  
  
"Done Captain?" Betty Ann asked, as he left his desk.  
  
"No, but I'll finish later," he told her. "Any messages?"  
  
"Well, none for you. A couple for Harvey, though."  
  
Nash frowned. "About a case? I'll take them."  
  
"A Sergeant Nicole Miller called about five times, trying to reach him. Here's her number."  
  
"Nicole Miller?" Nash vaguely remembered her. She and Harvey had been partners a long time ago, before Harv had come to the SIU.  
  
Nash took the paper with the number on it.  
  
"She sounded pretty upset."  
  
"Thanks Betty Ann." Nash walked back to his desk and used the phone to call the number. There was no answer.  
  
He punched up the SFPD mainframe on his computer and typed in Nicole Miller's name and his authorization code. Her file came up in moments.  
  
The picture showed a young woman with shoulder length dark blond hair. She was gorgeous. At least when the picture was taken, almost ten years ago. Her DOB was 12/31 and she was 39 years old. The phone number she'd left was her home phone and it matched an address uptown. He glanced through her record, commendations, letters of commendation, and reprimand. He noticed one was for coming up positive on a drug screen. But everything else about Nicole Miller was top notch.  
  
Nash closed the program and grabbed his sunglasses. He left SIU and went to the Cuda. It was warm enough that he'd put the top down last week.  
  
As he drove through late morning traffic, he wondered why he was intrigued so by Nicole Miller, a cop he was sure he'd only met briefly. Maybe it was just an excuse to get out of the office and away from the paperwork that never seemed to end.  
  
He found her address; it was on Clay Street in the South Beach district. It was a small but well kept house in an area prevalent with new young families. Nash got out and went to the door. He rang the bell twice.  
  
A woman came to the door. She cracked it with the chain. From the little Nash could see, it was Nicole.  
  
"Nicole Miller? I'm Captain Nash Bridges, Special Investigation Unit. Harvey was tied up, but I got your messages. Can I do anything for you?"  
  
She frowned. "I'm trying to get a hold of Harv," she said. She sounded groggy, like she'd just gotten up.  
  
"Well, he'll get back with you as soon as he can, but.Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know why I'm here. My secretary said your messages sounded upset. I thought I might be able to help."  
  
She unchained the door. "Does the Captain always follow up on his employees messages personally? Come in."  
  
Nash went inside. Nicole was wearing a long white bathrobe.  
  
"I don't usually, no. But my secretary was concerned and I was bored out of my mind, to tell the truth. Looking for an excuse to get out."  
  
She led him to the living room. The house was well kept and neat, with a primary white, yellow and blue color scheme. The living room looked lived in, with blankets and pillows on the couch, a tall glass of something on the coffee table, and several remote controls within reach.  
  
"You'll have to excuse my mess," she said. "I've been ill."  
  
She sat on the couch and Nash took the chair.  
  
"I'm surprised I haven't met you before," Nash said. "I thought I knew most of the cops on the force."  
  
Nicole shrugged. "They keep me locked up in IA lately. I don't see much of anyone."  
  
Nash thought she really did look sick. Her eyes were glazed and her skin was pale.  
  
"Ms Miller? Are you feeling alright?"  
  
She groggily shook her head. "Not really. Listen, I've really got to talk to Harv. He's the only one who knows.he's the only one who can help.." She was rambling. "He was there.he knows.he's gotta help me.I was his partner." Nicole's eyes rolled to the side of her head and she suddenly fell limp on the couch.  
  
Nash jumped up and went to her, feeling for a pulse. It was so fast he couldn't even count it. Her breathing was shallow. He used his cell phone to call an ambulance.  
  
Nicole was still unconscious when the paramedics arrived. Nash told them what he knew, which wasn't much.  
  
"Take her to St Vibiana, I'll page Dr Berry."  
  
Nash followed running lights in the Cuda and called the ER ahead and told Dr. Berry to be waiting for them. He practically considered her his personal physician by this point. Luckily for him, she felt the same way.  
  
He told Dr Berry the same thing; Nicole had been fine one minute, then out the next. They took her into one of the Emergency Department cubicles and Nash waited outside. He used his phone and called Harvey and Antewon.  
  
"Hey Harv," he said when he finally reached them. "I need you to come down to St Vibiana."  
  
"You okay, Nash?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, but I brought in an old partner of yours, Nicole Miller. She seems to want your help really bad, but before she could tell me anything, she collapsed."  
  
"I'll be right there," Harvey told him.  
  
Harvey arrived alone before the doctors finished with Nicole.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Nash.  
  
Nash could only shrug. "Betty Ann got some messages from her this morning, for you. She said they were pretty urgent and that the caller sounded upset so I thought I'd go check it out. I went to her house. She seemed fine but said she'd been sick. We were talking, and then she just started slurring and passed out."  
  
Harvey took off his cap and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit. Dammit. I thought it was over."  
  
Nash lifted his hands, questioningly. "Harv, what's up? Care to fill me in?"  
  
Harvey slowly nodded. "Her department doesn't know she's here?"  
  
Nash shrugged. "I don't think so. I didn't call the cops, just an ambulance. Harv?"  
  
"Nicole got shot, back when we were partners. She's got a lot of damage, her leg, and her back. She has a lot of pain. She takes a lot of pills. Sometimes too many." He told Nash this quietly.  
  
"She has a drug problem?"  
  
Harvey shrugged. "Usually she's okay. She can work, she does her job. But sometimes, it's just too much for her, I think. She'll take sick leave or vacation. That's usually when it happened before. She hasn't called me in a long time. I thought maybe she got some help, maybe she was getting better."  
  
Nash took him into a more private corner. "Harv, are you telling me she's been addicted to prescription pills for six years? That she periodically OD's?"  
  
"You make it sound.awful."  
  
"It is awful Harv. She's a cop for God's sake! She could get someone else, besides herself, killed."  
  
"Nash, please, I'm telling you this as a friend, not as a Captain. She's in IA now, not on the street."  
  
"Harv, I am your friend, but I'm still a Captain. I can't let this slide."  
  
"Nash, please, I'm begging you! Please, give me some time to figure out what's going on. We don't know yet what happened. Please, man."  
  
Nash sighed. "Okay. We'll wait."  
  
Dr Berry came out. "Well, she'll be okay."  
  
"What happened?" Nash asked.  
  
"She appears to have taken two pain prescriptions together too close. That's what she said when she came to. After we gave her a shot of Narcan. That reverses narcotic overdoses. She told me it was an accident."  
  
"Yeah," Harvey said. "She's not been feeling well. She has chronic back and leg pain."  
  
Dr Berry nodded. "She's very dehydrated. We'll go ahead and finish her IV, to rehydrate her, keep her a couple of hours in her for observation, then she can go."  
  
Nash nodded. "Thanks Doc."  
  
"Can we go talk to her?" Harvey asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a little while," Dr Berry said. They went into the cubicle.  
  
Nicole had an IV in her left arm and looked tired. She saw Harvey and smiled. "You came!"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "Course, partner."  
  
Nash cleared his throat.  
  
Nicole looked at him guiltily. "I'm so sorry Captain, I mean to inconvenience you like that. I was so stupid."  
  
"Nicole, can I call you Nicole?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I think we have some things to discuss. About your little 'accident."  
  
She looked at Harvey and her temper flared. "You told him?! You told a Captain?! You must really hate me Harvey! Yeah, I wanted to lose my job anyway, okay, thanks!"  
  
"Calm down sister," Nash told her. "You're not gonna lose you job. Yet. I want to know the whole story."  
  
Nicole didn't speak.  
  
"Is it just pills or needles too?"  
  
She looked horrified. "I'm not a junkie, Nash," she said. "I hate needles. All my pills are prescribed."  
  
"That just makes them legal, they're still drugs. You don't move it do you?"  
  
"Nash, please," Harvey stepped in.  
  
"No! I don't!" Nicole yelled.  
  
Nash held up his hands. "Okay. I had to ask. I had to know if I'm gonna help you out here."  
  
Nicole looked confused. "Help? Why would you help? You don't know me."  
  
"Yeah, but Harvey does. And he asked me to not bust your ass. So I won't. For now. Provided we get this problem taken care of."  
  
She looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Back at the house you said you had to talk to Harvey, that he was the only one who knew, that he was the only one who could help. What was all that about?"  
  
Nicole looked at Harvey. "Jack Markham is alive."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He's alive and I have proof."  
  
"Whoa, who's Markham?" Nash asked.  
  
"He's the one who hired the two thugs that tried to kill me and Nikki," Harvey said. "When she got shot. We'd gotten to close to busting Markham on a money laundering scam. He was looking at 25 years. He put out a hit on us and then disappeared. Supposedly his body washed up on a beach in the Caribbean."  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't him," Nicole said. "I saw him. He's back in the city."  
  
"If he's here, we can find him," Harvey said confidently. "And put him away for what he did to you."  
  
Harvey's phone rang. He answered and spoke to Antewon for a minute.  
  
"Damn, I gotta go. We've got a lead I've got to go with Antwon on."  
  
Nicole waved him off. "It's okay. Go. I'll be fine. I'll call a cab. We can work on this later."  
  
"Tomorrow," Nash said. "And you won't call a cab, I'll drive you."  
  
Harvey left Nash and Nicole alone. Nash took a chair. He looked at Nicole. She was still very beautiful, even if she looked like life had been rough on her. Her blonde hair was longer than it had been in the file photo, but her eyes were greener. She had lost weight as well.  
  
"I really appreciate everything you're doing," she told Nash quietly. "I know how this must look."  
  
"Not real good sister," he agreed.  
  
"Do you know what it's like to live in pain, all day all night, every day, every night?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"It's worse than horrible. It's what hell must be like. I deal with it," she told him. "I don't take the pills like I used to. And I haven't been like this in a long time. I really didn't remember taking the other pill. It was an accident."  
  
"I want to believe you," Nash told her.  
  
"I have steel rods in my thigh, holding my leg to my hip. I still have pieces of a bullet in my back. They say it's too close to my spine to remove. I'm hell on metal detectors. Gotta carry X-rays."  
  
"It sounds rough."  
  
"It is. But hey, I'm still breathing. I don't want to kill myself, if that's what you were thinking. I did, at first. But not anymore."  
  
"You got reprimanded once, for a dirty screen."  
  
"You have been thorough, Captain."  
  
"Nash, please."  
  
"Nash. Yeah, at first, I hid from the department that I wasn't back 100 percent. They put me back on the street, light duty. But I was still taking Percocet. I didn't have a current prescription for it. I got a random, no paperwork to show I needed the pills, no script. I was lucky they didn't can me. I put in a transfer to Internal Affairs, got a new doctor, new pills. Passed my next screen."  
  
"I really do want to help you Nicole. I don't want to turn you in. You seem like a good person, and a good cop. But you have to get some help."  
  
She nodded. "I know that Nash. I've known it for a long time. But I'm scared," she admitted. "What do I do then? I'm afraid of the pain Nash. I'm really afraid." Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over down her cheeks.  
  
Nash got up and went to the bed. He sat down and put his arms around her as she cried. He really did want to help her. There was something about her that made him just want to protect her. He had never reacted so strongly to someone he'd just met. But his gut rarely was wrong.  
  
Nash drove Nicole back to her house a little less than two hours after she's gone to the hospital. She filled him in more on the old Markham case. He had to admit he was intrigued.  
  
When they got to her house, Nash went inside and she showed him the work she'd been doing off duty to track the man she believed to be Markham returned. She had pictures of him in various locations around the city. Nash compared the new pictures with old photos of Markham. The two did look an awfully lot alike.  
  
Nicole hadn't felt this good in a long time. She felt alive. She almost felt like her old self, before the shooting. Doing this police work with someone as alive as Nash Bridges, she couldn't help but feel that way.  
  
It was after seven that evening when Harvey finally called. The case he and Antewon had been working on had finally panned out and they'd been making arrests all afternoon. Nash and Nicole had been going over the old case.  
  
"I think she's got something Bubba," Nash told him over the phone. "She's on to something."  
  
"You guys want me to come over?"  
  
"Naw, I think we're gonna wrap it up for tonight. But tomorrow, we're gonna hit the streets."  
  
"Count me in. Hey, is she okay? I mean, really?"  
  
Nash looked at Nicole, who was still engrossed in the work. "Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Thanks Nash, for looking after her. She's like a kid sister to me, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, I know buddy."  
  
After they hung up, Nash went to the desk where Nicole was writing down names and contacts of Markham's before he disappeared.  
  
"Hey, you about ready to call it a night?" he asked.  
  
Nicole got up and stretched. "I really want to thank you for everything, today, I mean. You know, I haven't even thought about getting a pain killer since this morning."  
  
"That's good. But it isn't gonna happen overnight."  
  
She nodded. "I know."  
  
"Say, I'm starved. You wanna grab some dinner maybe, if you're feeling up to it?"  
  
Nicole wasn't sure, but decided it wouldn't hurt to try. "Okay, sure. Let me go put on something decent."  
  
While she was in her bedroom changing, Joe called Nash on his phone.  
  
"Nash man, where you been all day?"  
  
"Working. You?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I got hat Lopez thing done down at B & D, and I finished the paperwork you were supposed to on the Cutler case. What are you working man?"  
  
"New case. I'll brief you in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Well I'm headed home."  
  
"Give Inger and Lucia my love."  
  
Nicole came out wearing a blue and white cotton summer dress and sandals.  
  
"You're sure you're feeling up to this?" Nash asked again.  
  
"Nash, I haven't felt this good in a long time. And no, I didn't take anything while I was in there."  
  
"I didn't ask if you did. Nikki, I want to trust you. I know that you'll get through this."  
  
It had been a very long time sine someone believed in her the way Nash did. Especially someone who didn't know her that well.  
  
He wanted her to have a relaxing and enjoyable evening.  
  
In the Cuda, Nicole looked at him and asked, "Do you know how long it's been since I've been out to dinner with anyone?"  
  
Nash shook his head.  
  
"A year, at least. I haven't made myself the best company."  
  
"Don't get so down on yourself."  
  
Nicole was stunned by the way Nash made her feel. She actually found herself believing what he was saying.  
  
"You like Italian?"  
  
"My grandmother was Italian. She used to make the best sauce."  
  
"I know a place not far from here."  
  
They drove to Larkin Street and Nash, with the luck he always seemed to have, found a parking place near the homey neighborhood restaurant Baldoria. He opened the door for Nicole and helped her out. She had never been with such a gentleman.  
  
They went inside and the hostess greeted Nash.  
  
"Captain Bridges, how nice to see you. I have a wonderful table," she told him, even though Nash didn't have reservations.  
  
Nicole was impressed. They were seated at the table and the hostess gave them menus.  
  
"Would you like wine, or would you rather not?" Nash asked Nicole.  
  
"I don't drink much, for obvious reasons, but like I said, I haven't taken anything all day, so yeah, a glass of wine would be nice."  
  
Nash ordered a red wine and they ordered; Nash stuck with his traditional favorite, four-cheese lasagna while Nikki ordered the eggplant ptarmigan. Before and during dinner their conversation never waned. Nikki laughed and smiled more in one evening then she knew she had in over a year, maybe two.  
  
"So you have kids?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, a daughter. She's on the force too. Cassidy."  
  
"Oh gee, Cassidy Bridges! Of course. I met her. She seems like a really good cop. And a really sweet young woman." Nicole didn't mention she'd met Cassidy when she was up before an IA panel on her officer involved shooting. Nicole hadn't been on the panel, she just knew about the case.  
  
Nash nodded. "She is. How about You?"  
  
Nikki shook her head. "I have two ex-step kids. I was married for a couple of years and he had two boys. They're both in high school now. They call me every once in awhile."  
  
"Been divorced long?"  
  
"About six years. He left me right after the shooting."  
  
"Damn. I'm sorry."  
  
She shrugged. "It's okay. I've had time to deal with it. He didn't want to be tied down to a cripple, which is what they all said I would be. I didn't blame him at the time. I guess I kinda do now, but, hey, you gotta look out for number one, right?"  
  
"I don't believe that. Not if you really care about someone. You don't walk out when they need you most."  
  
Nicole wished she'd met this man before her accident. She believed he would have stuck around and taken care of her.  
  
"And you? I assume you have an ex?"  
  
Nash nodded, sipping his wine. "Two, actually. My daughter's mom lives in Paris and then there was another after her."  
  
Nash watched for a reaction to this, but there wasn't that much. There was no surprise, distain or uncertainty in her brilliant green eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we all have to deal with our past sometime, right?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
They ate and drank wine and talked late into the evening. They had tasty cannelloni for dessert and Nash had a coffee. It was after ten when they finally left Baldoria.  
  
They strolled casually to the car, Nash keeping his arm through Nikki's. He noticed at times she did have a slight limp, but it wasn't bad.  
  
They drove back to her house and he walked her inside.  
  
"Thank you for dinner," she said. "And again, for today."  
  
"You're welcome. Don't give it anymore thought. I did what anyone would have."  
  
She shook her head. "No, you've done a lot more. You didn't have to stand up for me. You could have gone straight to my supervisor. And you didn't have to go over this case. You could have walked away. For that matter, you didn't have to answer my messages, or come over here."  
  
Nash just gave her his" Nash-grin". "I guess fate might have stepped in."  
  
She nodded. "I sure do believe that."  
  
She moved closer and tilted her face upward. Nash looked deep into her green eyes and could have easily gotten lost there. He met her face and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he told her finally, as they had planned to meet at the SIU.  
  
"Ill be there."  
  
"And, uh, maybe after we get this thing on track, we can do this again."  
  
Nicole smiled. "I'd really like that Nash."  
  
"You gonna be okay tonight?"  
  
She nodded. "I really am," she said, and for the first time in a long time, she meant it.  
  
Nash left and after locking up, Nicole went into her bathroom. She found bottle after bottle of prescription painkillers. She emptied them one by one into the toilet. When she was done, the strongest medicine she had in her house was Motrin. And that was going to have to do it. She was going to kick this thing if it killed her. She knew there was no way she'd ever have a chance with Nash, or anyone else, if she didn't. She went to bed, feeling some pain in her back, but with thoughts of the evening she'd just had, she tried to drown it out.  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
The next day things were busy at the SIU when Nicole showed up. Nash had set the wheels in motion to try to find Markham. He's sent Harvey and Antwon out early to pick up a well-known street hustler who used to work for Markham, Dino Escalante.  
  
Nicole looked beautiful, Nash thought, when she entered the barge- office. She wore khaki pants and a white close fitting cropped tee shirt. Her hair was tied back. She found his desk and came over.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted. She smiled. "Morning."  
  
She smelled so good, he thought. Like flowers.  
  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked, wondering if she'd made it through the night without drugs.  
  
"Not great, but I managed. I seem to be completely out of prescriptions all of the sudden." She gave a small hopeful smile.  
  
Nash hoped that she would be able to do this by herself.  
  
"Well, Harv and Antewon should be back with Escalante shortly. Until then, let's go over that list you made of other possible contacts."  
  
"Hold it right there Bridges," it was BetttyAnn. "Sign this budget first."  
  
"What budget? I didn't finish it yet."  
  
"I did. Sign." She held out a pen.  
  
Nash glanced at it. It looked perfect. "You're a peach," he said, signing the document.  
  
"I know," she said, and took it back from him and returned to her desk.  
Joe showed up a few minutes later and brought coffee and some bear claws that Inger had bought for the SIU.  
  
"Good morning Nash man," he sang cheerfully.  
  
"You're in an awfully good mood there Bubba," Nash commented. "Yep. Morning Miss.?" he waited for and introduction.  
  
"Nicole Miller, Joe Dominguez, my partner. Who's usually not so cheery. What's up?"  
  
Nicole and Joe shook hands.  
  
"My ship has come in, my brother," Joe said with a grin.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"My broker just called. He has a check for me. That investment, the one you didn't want to put money into, the one you said was a scam, well it paid off. I'm picking up my returns this afternoon."  
  
"Well good. I'm happy for you. Are you ready to work now?"  
  
Joe made a face. "Try not to be upset. Just because you won't be getting a check."  
  
"Yeah, but the money I didn't invest is still in the bank."  
  
"That's where mine will be too, by the p.m. That plus my return."  
  
"Like I said, good. Now lets get to work."  
  
Nicole watched the exchanged with an amused smile. She remembered what it was like to have a partner to joke with, to bicker with, and even just to talk to.  
  
"You'll have to excuse him," Joe said to her about Nash. "He's always grumpy in the morning."  
  
"I'm not grumpy, just busy."  
  
They finally got back to work.  
  
Several hours later, after Harvey and Antewon had brought in Dino Escalante, Nash had a lead on Markham. They decided to put a team on the warehouse Escalante told them Markham was renting. Harvey wanted it. He wanted Markham badly. So he and Antewon went back out.  
  
Joe left with a perpetual grin, to go pick up his check.  
  
"Well, you hungry? How about we break for lunch?"  
  
Nikki nodded. "That sounds good."  
  
Nash drove to Golden Gate Park and he and Nikki walked to the Japanese Tea Garden. He wasn't a regular there, but he wanted to take Nikki somewhere nice.  
  
"I haven't been here in years," she told him, as they walked and admired the flowers.  
  
"Sounds like you've kind of put life on the back burner."  
  
"Yeah. But I'd like that to change."  
  
"Good. There's no reason why it can't."  
  
They opted to drink Jasmine tea. He just enjoyed Nikki's company.  
  
"You feel like walking?" Nash asked her, as they left. He wasn't sure how much she could handle.  
  
"Sure," she said. "Don't worry, if I can't handle it, I'll let you know."  
  
They strolled around the park, stopping to sit awhile near a Stow Lake and watched several couples out in boats. The park was also packed with noon time bicyclists and in line skaters. On their way back toward the Cuda, Nash bought Nicole a cotton candy from a vendor.  
  
"Gawd, this is like totally a pure sugar rush," she laughed, eating some of the pink stuff with her fingers.  
  
Nash tore off a piece. "Yeah. Kinda nice."  
  
They finished the confection and arrived at the car. Nicole leaned against the hood.  
  
"That was nice," she told him.  
  
Nash nodded, and then reached up to her bottom lip. "You've got a little piece of cotton candy," he said. Unable to dislodge it with his finger, Nash bent and placed his lips to hers. Nicole felt his tongue run across her bottom lip.  
  
The kiss made her shiver all over.  
  
When Nash finally pulled away, he grinned. "Got it."  
  
Nikki smiled back. "Why thank you," she teased.  
  
Nash put his hands on her hips and Nicole put hers on his jacket lapels.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he said seriously.  
  
Nikki tilted her head to look him in the eye.  
  
"I like you Nikki. I like you a lot."  
  
"I like you too Nash," she told him softly.  
  
"And I want to get you through this. Will you let me?"  
  
She slowly nodded. "I'm gonna need help. I know that."  
  
"I'll do anything I can."  
  
She smiled and moved closer. She hugged him tightly and he held her. He stroked her hair and smelled her sweet floral scent. The ringing of Nash's phone in his jacket pocket brought them back to present.  
  
"Nash," he answered.  
  
"It's Harv; we think we've got him. A limo just pulled into the warehouse."  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
He closed the phone. "Get in. They might have Markham."  
Nash careened the Cuda through traffic and Nikki held on for dear life. They got to the warehouse in less than ten minutes.  
  
Nash found Harvey. "Lets go in," he said.  
  
They had two more units for backup.  
  
"Stay here," Nash told Nikki. She had known he would tell her that.  
  
Nash and Harvey took the front entrance while Antewon and Ronnie went around back. The uniformed cops covered outside.  
  
Nash and Harv made their way quietly through the front entrance and into the warehouse.  
  
They slowly made their way around shipping crates and junk. The main bay of the place was where the limo was parked and several men stood around, looking at something in a briefcase of the hood.  
  
"Well well," Nash whispered. "Bet that's not an encyclopedia salesman."  
  
"It's him!" Harvey growled. "The one in the gray suit. It's Markham."  
  
They found spots where they were concealed, Nash by two oil drums, Harv behind a huge wooden crate.  
  
"Freeze, SFPD!" Nash yelled, his weapon directed at Markham.  
  
The four men froze for a moment, and then went for guns, while diving for cover. Nash and Harvey fired, as did Antewon and Ronnie, from the rear. The men by the limo were caught by the crossfire. Except the one in the gray suit, who dodged around a stack of steel crossbeams.  
  
Nash and Harvey went after him. Letting the others take care of the wounded three. But they had just gotten to the stand of steel when another shot rang out. They cautiously rounded the beams.  
  
Nikki stood in the open doorway; gun still aimed at the fallen body of Richard Markham, whom she'd just shot. His gun lay near his hand; the briefcase still clutched in his other.  
  
Nash went up from behind and kicked the gun out of his hand. He checked for a pulse and found it. He took the briefcase and opened it. Four two pound bags of white powder lay inside.  
  
Markham was coming around. Nash cuffed him, not real mindful of the gunshot wound in his shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you'll be going away for a long time bubba," he said. He stood up and walked over to Nikki, who held the gun at her side.  
  
Harvey too was standing beside her.  
  
"You okay kiddo?" Harvey asked her.  
  
She nodded. "She will be," Nash assured his. "She will be."  
Later that evening Nash and Nikki were ready to leave the SIU, when he got a call.  
  
"Nash," he answered.  
  
"Dad, it's me," Cassidy said hurriedly.  
  
"What's up daughter?" he asked.  
  
"It's granddad."  
  
"Nick? What is it?" Nash's heart leapt to his throat.  
  
"A unit picked him up. He..he was bad Daddy. He didn't remember where he lived. He, he didn't even recognize me." She was almost in tears, Nash could tell.  
  
"Okay baby, it's okay. Where is he now?"  
  
"He's still here, at the station. I wanted to call you. He's so upset."  
  
"I'll be right there." He hung up.  
  
"Everything okay?" Nikki asked.  
  
"No. My father. He has Alzheimer's. He had a bad day. He's downtown."  
  
"I'll go with you," Nikki said, walking with him.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to," Nash said, knowing how difficult this was going to be. He put on his sunglasses as he took quick strides to the Cuda.  
  
"I do want to. My mother was the same way. Maybe I can help."  
  
They drove to the police station.  
Nash found Cassidy and Nick in the employees lounge.  
  
"Nash!" Nick said cheerfully.  
  
Nash was relieved. At least his father knew him.  
  
"C'mon Nick, lets go home."  
  
"Nash, tell these people to leave me alone. I wasn't doing anything wrong, just out walking."  
  
"He tried to go into some lady's house. She panicked and called the cops," Cassidy explained.  
  
"It was just a misunderstanding," Nick said, frustrated. He looked at Nicole. "Stacy? Is that you?"  
  
"No Nick, that's not Stacy."  
  
Nicole came closer. "Hi Nick, I'm Nicole. I'm a friend of Nash's."  
  
Nick took her hand as if to shake it, but held on. She noticed he was shaking. She took his hand in both of hers. She saw the fear in his eyes. She knew all about the fear of not knowing where you were, and the fear that you were loosing your grasp on reality. She met the sorrow in his eyes with that in her own. In her eyes, Nick saw a certain understanding that he hadn't found in anyone else's. Nicole put her arm through Nick's.  
  
"Are you ready to go home?" she asked softly.  
  
"Home? Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
With Nash and Cassidy staring after them, Nicole and Nick walked, arm in arm out of the lounge.  
  
"What did she do?" Cassidy asked. "Who is she?"  
  
Nash lifted his hands. "I think she's someone who understands."  
After Nash spoke with his daughter for a few more minutes, he went out to the car. Nick was in the backseat and Nikki in the front passenger. They were talking like old friends. Nick was telling her about Nash, his sister Stacy and brother Bobby, when they were kids. Of course to him, today, that seemed like yesterday. Nicole talked with him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Nash didn't join in the conversation much on the drive to his place, but he listened. Nicole had a way of gently bringing Nick back to the present while listening to the stories of the past. By the time they were in the elevator up to the apartment, Nick was shaking his head, disgusted with himself.  
  
"I'm sorry son. I got confused."  
  
Nash laid a hand on his father's arm. "It's okay."  
  
"I feel like an old fool. I must have looked pretty stupid to those cops."  
  
Nash didn't know what to say to his father, so he remained silent.  
  
"Things will be different tomorrow," Nicole said. She didn't say better, just different. But Nick smiled at her.  
  
They walked into the poolroom off the elevator.  
  
"Nick, why don't you go get cleaned up and me and Nikki here will make something for dinner? Okay?"  
  
Nick nodded and went slowly toward his room. Nash knew that most times after he'd had and incident like today, he got depressed.  
  
Nash took off his jacket and holster. "I'm sorry you had to see all that. He's usually pretty good."  
  
Nikki smiled. "It's okay. I understand. I took care of my mother. She got it when she was only in her fifties. We had good days and bad. I'd even put up with the bad days if I had her back."  
  
Nash put an arm around her shoulders. "You were really great with him. Sometimes I just don't know what to say."  
  
Nikki looked around his loft and they went to the kitchen. "You have a wonderful view." She commented.  
  
"Yeah, I like it."  
  
The worked together in the kitchen putting together a pasta salad.  
  
Dinner was nice. Nick was back to his old self. They ate and drank beer with dinner. Nick retired early, still tired and a little shaken from his day. Nash and Nikki went out to the balcony to finish their drinks. Nikki admired the view again, the twinkling city lights and all the way to the bay.  
  
"It's so still from up here," she said. The evening breeze blew through her hair.  
  
It felt like the most natural thing in the world for Nash to come from behind her and put his arms around her waist. He stood like that, looking out over her shoulder and enjoying her warm body pressed against his. She leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
"This is so.comfortable," she said, her voice almost a whisper.  
  
"Yeah, it is," he agreed. He stepped back and turned her around. He put his hands to her face, cupping her chin in one hand. "You're beautiful," he told her. He wasn't just talking about her looks, although with the city lights behind her, her blond hair blowing in the breeze, she was breathtaking. But he meant too that she was beautiful inside.  
  
Slowly and gently, they kissed. Nikki put her arms around him and he pressed her close to him. Their mouths teased and tasted and Nash ran his hands up and down her back. Again, Nikki couldn't remember when she'd felt so alive. Nash stirred feelings deep inside her that she had thought were long buried. She could feel the response his body had to hers. It had been an eternity since she been close enough to a man to feel this.  
  
Finally, their lips parted. Nash looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't want you to leave tonight."  
  
"I don't want to either."  
  
"Stay?" he asked her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
They walked inside and Nash poured wine. As they walked back to his room, Nikki tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach.  
  
Nash sat their glasses on the bureau and kissed her again. It was Nikki who broke this time.  
  
"Nash, I have to tell you, it's been a really long time for me."  
  
He looked at her beautiful face again. "I can't believe it's been that long."  
  
"Not since the accident."  
  
He was shocked.  
  
"And no one has seen my scars. They're not pretty Nash."  
  
He touched her face and gently kissed her neck. "There's nothing about you that isn't pretty. We all have scars. Some are on the inside, some are on the outside. They don't concern me."  
  
They kissed deeply again and Nikki felt his hand go to her breast. She got chills again. She had forgotten how good a man could make her feel.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you though," Nash said, pausing. "You'll have to help me. If something I do causes you pain, tell me."  
  
She was so touched at his concern; tears came to the corners of her eyes. Nash saw them and moved his hands to her face, gently wiping them away with his thumbs. "Do you want to do this?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes," she answered. "More than anything in the world."  
  
Soon, they had removed each other's clothing down to their underwear. Nikki's skin was so soft under Nash's hands. He eased her back to the bed and gently lay down with her. He removed her camisole top and moved his hands down to her silk panties. He saw some of her scars on the outside of her thigh. He touched them gently with the palm of his hand, running it over the scar tissue, which felt different. Nikki watched his face as he touched them. His expression didn't change.  
  
He removed her underwear and asked her to roll over. Nikki complied and he found the scars on her lower back, where the bullet had almost found her spine. He gently placed kisses on them. His hands moved lightly over her buttocks, which were firm and smooth, and back down to her thigh, where steel rods held her femur together. There too, he found the scar tissue and placed kisses. Then he gently rolled her back over, coming up to her face.  
  
"I told you, they don't bother me," he said softly. They kissed, his tongue exploring her mouth while his hands explored her body.  
  
Together, they made slow yet passionate love. Nash didn't hurt Nikki; contrary he brought her to amazing highs she'd never felt before. Over and over. No man had ever been able to give her that kind of pleasure. Nash too found that Nikki sent almost electric charges through his body.  
  
Later, as they lay together, Nikki told him. "I can honestly say no one has ever made me feel like that."  
  
"Well, you're not bad yourself. You about wore me out. Of course I ain't as young as I used to be."  
  
She just smiled. "That's not a problem for me." "Good. Then you'll forgive me if it takes me a little while to rally," he said with a sly grin. Even as he said it, Nikki could feel him hardening as he pressed against her body. She could only smile.  
They slept on and off during the night, with bouts of lovemaking in between. It was early morning when they finally became sated and slept soundly.  
  
Nash awoke late in the morning, and then realizing that it was Saturday and he didn't have to be at SIU. He reached for Nikki, but she was gone. He sat up abruptly. He looked around the room. Her clothes were still there. The bathroom door was closed. He lay back down. He'd panicked for a minute that she had left. He didn't remember feeling this way about a woman in a long time.  
  
When she didn't come out of his bathroom in a few minutes, Nash began to worry. He got up and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. He went to the door and knocked softly.  
  
"Nikki? You okay?"  
  
He heard something like a reply, but wasn't sure. He cracked open the door. "Nikki?"  
  
She was in the bathroom, wearing one of his tee shirts, lying on the floor, curled in a ball, hugging her knees. Her face was a mask of pain. Nash rushed to her.  
  
"Nikki?" he asked, sliding down on the floor. He gently lifted her into his arms. She had been crying and was almost out of breath.  
  
He sat with her, holding her, on the floor.  
  
She made whimpering noises. "It hurts," she cried.  
  
"I know baby, I know. I've got you," he hushed.  
  
"I need something," she moaned. "I need it bad."  
  
"It'll pass. Let it pass."  
  
They stayed like that for almost an hour, until the pain diminished and Nikki regained control. Nash had looked around the bathroom and knew she had looked for something, anything, to take. He was glad that any narcotic pain pills he'd had, from the times he'd been injured, he'd gotten rid of. Finally, they got up off the floor and Nash helped her back to the bed.  
  
He got her in and sat beside her, still holding her.  
  
"I'm sorry Nash," she said finally. "It was bad."  
  
"You should have woken me. What started first, the pain or the craving?"  
  
"The pain. It's usually bad when I get up in the morning. That and the workout last night. I'm not used to it."  
  
Nash felt awful. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have-"  
  
"Nash, please. Don't be sorry. I'm not. It's just something I have to deal with. I told you, it's been six years. I just have to warm up, that's all," she tried to smile.  
  
"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"  
  
She nodded. "Maybe, if you have a heating pad? Sometimes that helps, in the mornings."  
  
Nash found one Nick used for his arthritic knee sometimes. He helped Nikki adjust it under her back.  
  
"You scared me," he told her, caressing her face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You're gonna be okay," he told her again. "I'm gonna make sure."  
  
She smiled up at him.  
  
"You get some rest, okay? I'll make some breakfast and come check on you."  
  
Nikki nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Nash kissed her gently and walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Nick was up, drinking coffee and reading the paper.  
  
"Morning son," he greeted. "Sleep well?"  
  
Nash grunted and went to the coffee pot. "Nicole stay over?"  
  
Nash nodded.  
  
"Good," nick said. "I like her. She's a keeper son."  
  
Nash had to smile. "I'm glad I've got your blessing," he joked.  
  
"I'm serious son. That's a good woman there. Reminds me a lot of your mother. Kind of looks like her too."  
  
Nash was surprised, but realized his father was right.  
  
"Can you whip us up some of your famous Bridges pancakes?" Nash asked his father.  
  
"I think that can be arranged."  
  
"I've got to make some calls, then I'll give you a hand," Nash said.  
  
He called Dr Berry at the hospital. She was surprised to hear from him.  
  
"You're not hurt?" she asked good-naturedly.  
  
"Not this time Doc," he told her. "But I've got a problem. I need to find someone who specializes in chronic pain problems. Someone who won't prescribe narcotic drugs."  
  
Dr Berry thought for a moment and consulted her Rolodex. 'Dr Alice Finn. She has a clinic on Greene. She doesn't give out drugs like candy, like some do. She focuses on other things, mental imagery, acupuncture, and things like that. Is that what you're looking for?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"You having problems from some of your old injuries?" she asked.  
  
"No, not yet. It's for a friend."  
  
"The woman? The one you brought in the other day? Never mind. Forget I asked. Anyway, here's Dr Finn's number."  
  
Nash wrote it down and thanked Dr Berry.  
Nash finally woke Nikki up around one.  
  
"Hey gorgeous," he said, bending and kissing her forehead.  
  
She awoke with a smile. "Hi there," she said sleepily. She propped herself up on her elbows. "What time is it?"  
  
"After one," he told her.  
  
"Gee, how could you let me sleep so long?"  
  
"You needed it," he assured her. "Nick made pancakes. I saved you some."  
  
"Great. I feel like I could eat about 10 pounds! I'm starved. I must have worked off 5,000 calories last night," she said with a laugh.  
  
Nash grinned his famous grin. "Yeah, I worked off a couple of pounds myself."  
  
Nikki ate pancakes with a gusto she hadn't had in awhile. For one thing, she was sick of her own cooking. For another, due to the pain and then the painkillers, she usually had little appetite. She'd lost about 25 pounds in the last year. Now, without pain pills to make her groggy and that her pain was at a manageable level, on top of the exercise, she had a good appetite.  
  
"If you guys keep feeding me like this," she told Nash and Nick who watched her eat. "I'm gonna look like the Pillsbury Dough Girl."  
  
Nick laughed. "Nonsense. You could use a little meat on your bones. I always say, a woman's got to have a little something to hold on to."  
  
Nicole laughed and Nash grinned.  
  
Later, Nash and Nicole drove back to her house. She wanted some clean clothes to change into.  
  
"Listen, since you're gonna get some clothes anyway, why don't you just pack a few more and spend the rest of the weekend at my place?" Nash offered.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to impose."  
  
"You're not. This is going to be your hardest time, the first 72 hours. I told you I wanted to help. Now let me."  
  
Nicole thought about it. She wasn't sure what might have happened if she hadn't been at Nash's when she had her "attack" this morning. She didn't know how much more like that she could deal with by herself.  
  
"Are you sure I'm not going to interrupt any plans?"  
  
Nash reached over and took her hand. "Sister, since I met you, you are my plans."  
  
She laughed.  
At Nicole's house, Nash walked around while she got her things together. He went into the den and looked at her pictures on the wall. There was one of her and Harvey, right out of the police academy. She also had a Medal of Valor mounted in a frame over her fireplace. The main focal point in the den was the baby grand piano. It had no dust on it, Nash noticed, like she took very good care of it. Nikki found him there, tinkling on the keys.  
  
"You play?" he asked her.  
  
"As a matter of fact. I was a music major in college."  
  
"I'll be damned. Well come on over here and show me your stuff."  
  
Nikki laughed and sat down at the beautiful instrument. Nash leaned up against it as she began to play a melodic version of "I Left My Heart in San Francisco." After that, she fell into Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" easily.  
  
When she'd finished, Nash applauded. "That was really great. You're good."  
  
She smiled. "Thank you. How about you? Musically inclined Captain?"  
  
"Naaah. I play a little guitar."  
  
"Well, maybe sometime you can teach me some chords and I'll let you tickle my ivories," she said saucily.  
  
Nash grinned. "It would be my pleasure."  
They left Nicole's a while later and Nash drove down to Fisherman's Wharf. They walked for a while, but Nash was afraid of exacerbating Nikki's back, so they took a ferry ride out to Treasure Island. They walked an enjoyed the views from the Great Lawn on the man made island. On the ride back, Nash just stared at Nikki, thinking he'd never seen anything more beautiful than her, sitting on the ferryboat, her hair blowing in the breeze, and the Golden Gate Bridge behind her.  
  
They had a wonderful day.  
  
"Are you sure you're not too tired?" Nash asked, back in the Cuda.  
  
"No. Stop worrying."  
  
They drove to a fancy upscale French restaurant on Sutter Street called Fleur de Lys. The Maitre'D greeted them.  
  
"Ah, hello Masseur Bridges!"  
  
"Pierre, can you get us a table?" Nash asked, noticing the place was very busy.  
  
"For you, we can always find a table." He snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared from around the corner. "Seat Masseur Bridges at table 57."  
  
Nikki laughed as they were seated. "Do you have connections in every restaurant in the city?"  
  
Nash shrugged innocently. "A few."  
  
"You didn't tell me we were coming someplace so fancy, I would have changed," she said self consciously, looking around.  
  
Nash looked her over. She wore a long navy blue dress with no sleeves and a V-neck. She had white sandals with a low heel. Her hair was clasped up with two pearl barrettes and she wore a single pearl necklace on a gold chain. She looked stunning; anywhere he would have taken her she would have fit in. After all, he was down to earth in khaki Dockers, a tan jacket and white shirt. No vest; after all it was the weekend.  
  
"You look beautiful," he assured her. "And better than any other woman here."  
  
Nikki blushed.  
  
They ate and drank a bottle of expensive wine. Again they laughed and talked and were never lacking for conversation.  
  
As they waited for a dessert the waiter had recommended, Nikki first began to feel the sharp needles of pain creep from her thigh into her lower back. Nash immediately noticed her facial expression change.  
  
"Nikki? You okay?"  
  
"Um, yeah. Just a little twinge."  
  
"You want to leave?"  
  
"No. I'll be fine."  
  
"Well you say the word and we can go home." Nash thought later how easily the words we and home had come out.  
  
They finished desert and then left. Nash took her straight to his apartment.  
  
"I'm afraid all I can offer you is some Tylenol," he told her.  
  
Nikki was still dealing with the pain, trying to push it away.  
  
"That's fine." She washed down two of the extra strength caplets with water.  
  
"Come on," Nash said, taking her hand. "I'm gonna put you to bed. No wild aerobics either."  
  
Nash ran her a hot bath.  
  
Once in the hot water, Nikki began to feel the aching diminish to a lower level. She lay back and enjoyed the hot water and bubbles. Nash came in later carrying a cup and wearing only his gray sweat pants.  
  
"Can I wash your back?" he asked, handing her the cup of tea he'd made.  
  
"That would be a treat," she said with a smile.  
  
He sat on the side of the tub and washed her back with a loofa sponge. He'd put on the stereo in the bedroom and a bluesy-country tune filtered into the steamy bathroom.  
  
"This sure isn't easy," Nikki told him. "I keep wanting to reach for a pill bottle. But you're making it a lot easier."  
  
"That's what I want," he told her, kissing her bare, wet shoulder.  
  
Later, Nikki put on an emerald green silk nightie she'd brought and went into the bedroom. Nash had lit candles and was already in bed reading a book.  
  
Nikki came over and got in.  
  
Nash loved the smell of her, of the whole place after a woman had bathed: the hot steam, the soap, and the light jasmine perfume that Nikki wore. It was all so sensual, and comfortable.  
  
He put the book down.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"About 95 percent," she said, snuggling up close. Nash wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Well I promised. No aerobics tonight."  
  
She smiled. "Maybe not aerobics, but how about a little slow dancing?"  
  
Nash laughed and rolled over to her. He was already ready for her; just her presence was arousing. But he would have backed off is she asked, or if he thought he would hurt her. They began kissing and Nicole made it perfectly clear.  
  
"Make love to me Nash," she whispered.  
  
She didn't have to ask twice.  
  
He was gentle and slow and made sure she was not hurting every step of the way. They found she was more comfortable on top and that was fine with him.  
  
They slept finally, fully satisfied and peaceful.  
Sunday morning was good. There was no shattering, contorting pain for Nikki. They ate with Nick and read the paper together. Cassidy came over and they all played cards for a while, then watched movies. Nikki got tired and went to rest. While she was sleeping, Nash made some phone calls and a special request of his daughter.  
  
When Nikki awoke, there was a long white designer gown hanging on the bedroom door. It was sleeveless with spaghetti straps and sparkled with clear beads scattered all over it. It had a high slit up one side. She got up and inspected it closely. It was an Ann Kline, obviously pretty new.  
  
"Nash?" she called.  
  
He came to the bedroom. He was wearing a black formal tuxedo. And he hated wearing a tux. But he looked great.  
  
"Nash, what's going on?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"We have a date."  
  
"Where did this dress come from? Why are you wearing a tux?"  
  
"I barrowed the dress from Cassidy. She's about your size. Try it on."  
  
"Where are we going?" she persisted, dying of curiosity.  
  
He gave her a sly grin. "Uh, uh, uh," he shook a finger at her. "Never question a Captain's direct order. Get dressed." He left, closing the door.  
  
Nikki had butterflies as she slipped on the stunning dress. It was almost a perfect fit, if only a little snug in the hips. She put her hair up and applied makeup. She wore the same white low-slung heels she'd worn last night. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Not half bad," she said to herself.  
  
She walked into the living room. Nash and Nick whistled.  
  
"What a gorgeous lady," Nick said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
Nikki blushed and laughed.  
  
"Yes she is," Nash agreed.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" she asked.  
  
"Not a chance, sister," he said with that sly, Nash grin. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
They left the apartment, Nicole still burning with curiosity. Nash had even put the top up on the Cuda so her hair wouldn't get messed up.  
  
They drove and Nikki stared at Nash.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you being so good to me?"  
  
Nash smiled. "Why not? Because I like you. Because I like being with you. Because you deserve it."  
  
"I just.well I've never had anything move this fast before," she stammered.  
  
Nash shook his head. "Neither have I. Believe me, neither have I."  
  
They went to dinner at Top of The Mark, in the exclusive Mark Hopkins Hotel on Nob Hill. The Skylounge had the best views of the city. Nikki had never been there. Nash, of course, got choice seating and preferred service. There was already a bottle of champagne on the table.  
  
As Nash poured, Nikki smiled. "You know, if this is only our third official date, how are you ever going to top it?"  
  
Nash considered for a moment. "I guess I'll really have to try next time."  
  
After dinner, they went to the Louise B. Davies Symphony Hall. The Schumann Piano Concerto that was being preformed tonight had been sold out for months. Nash had had to trade some of his 49ers season tickets to the Mayors deputy chief for these, who in turn had to trade a weekend at a Carmel Bed and Breakfast to one of the Governor's assistants to get the Symphony tickets.  
  
Nash and Nicole were escorted to their seats; private box balcony seats.  
  
"Nash, how did you get tickets for this? Seats like this?" Nikki asked, awed.  
  
Nash shrugged. "Aw, it wasn't much."  
  
The sold out performance was fabulous and Nikki sat enraptured through the beautiful piano solos. Nash enjoyed seeing her so happy. The orchestra was wonderful, as usual, although for him, it was made better by looking at Nicole's face. He reached over during the performance and took her hand.  
  
It was wonderful, even for Nash, who hated to wear a tux.  
  
They'd gone for a drive after the symphony and shared another bottle of champagne, which had been conveniently tucked away on ice in the trunk, along with two glasses. They sat on the hood of the Cuda, overlooking the bay and the Bridge. The night was warm and calm. The radio played oldies. One song, "All My Life," by Aaron Neville and Linda Rondstat, inspired Nash to ask Nikki to dance.  
  
".hey I've looked all my life for you.now you're here. "I've spent all my life with you.all my life."  
  
There under the stars and the moonlight, they danced, slow and romantically.  
  
"..all my life. ".never thought I could feel a love so tender.. ".never thought I could let those feeling show."  
"This is too good," Nikki said finally, leaning close to Nash. "It can't last? Can it?"  
  
"Why not? Everyone has some luck sometimes."  
  
"I guess I'm just.scared," she confessed. "All this.you.I'm afraid it's all going to be a.I don't know a hallucination or something."  
  
Nash touched her chin. "No way, sister. I'm no hallucination. And this isn't gonna disappear. Not if we don't let it."  
  
He kissed her tenderly.  
  
"I don't want it to," she said finally, breathless.  
  
"Neither do I darlin'. Neither do I."  
Monday morning at the SIU, Nash was too cheerful. Joe Dominguez knew something was up.  
  
"So spill it Nashman," he said, while they were driving downtown in the Cuda.  
  
"What?" Nash asked innocently.  
  
"What's got your ducks in a row this morning? Oh, wait a minute! I've got it. It's Nicole, isn't it?"   
  
"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Nash said, knowing Joe didn't believe him.  
  
"I know you too well my brother," Joe told him. "She spend the whole weekend with you? I bet you spent the whole time doing 'the wild thang'," he kidded.  
  
"Mostly."  
  
Joe grinned. "Hey, I'm serious Nash. I haven't seen you this perky in too long. "  
  
"Yeah bubba, it's been a while since I felt like this."  
  
"Yeah? How long."  
  
"Not since.college. Not since Lisa."  
  
"Lisa? Oh boy, this is serious stuff. I thought you barely knew Nicole?"  
  
"I barely did. But what I know, I like."  
  
"I better tell you now, before you hear from someone else," Joe said seriously. He had no idea Nash had feelings for Nicole when he'd been chit chatting with some of the other guys at SIU. Well, actually it had been blatant gossiping.  
  
"Uh, well."  
  
"Spit it out bubba," Nash said, turning onto Larkin Street.  
  
"Well it's just that some of the guys well, someone said that she's got a drug problem."  
  
Nash had known it would come up. He decided that he should be honest with Joe, at least. He didn't give a damn what anyone else thought. He explained the situation.  
  
"Anyway, she's done okay the past three days," he concluded. "I'm taking her to see a specialist this afternoon."  
  
"Hey man, that's great. I mean, you two. You know, if someone winds your clock, then she's okay with me, man."  
  
Nash laughed. Joe had a certain way of putting things.  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
So the weeks went by and Nash was as happy as anyone had seen him in a long time. Nikki made progress daily as she worked with a physical therapist as well as a biofeedback specialist and acupuncturist. She and Nash met almost daily for lunch, even if they didn't eat, just went for a walk in the park. They spent as many nights together as their schedules let them. On the weekends, they spent their time either at Nash's or at Nikki's house. Nikki got along famously with Nick and Cassidy. She took Nick shopping or wherever else he might need to go; he was happy because she didn't try to redecorate the loft. Nicole and Cassidy went shopping one afternoon and had a great talk. And over one weekend, Nikki and Nash celebrated her three-month anniversary of being free of prescription drugs.  
  
Joe knew something was really up and finally called Nash on it one Monday morning.  
  
"Another great weekend with Nicole?" he asked with a grin, as he and Nash got coffee.  
  
Nash met the grin with one of his own. "As a matter of fact. Yeah."  
  
"You tryin' for a new record, man? Or is this the next Mrs. Bridges?"  
  
To Joe's surprise, Nash didn't laugh. "Actually Joe, I've been thinking about that. Thinkin' maybe you and me might go shopping one of these afternoons."  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. At a certain jewelry store where I know you've got connections."  
  
Joe's wife Inger's cousin owned a classy jewelry store in the Embarcadero Plaza.  
  
Joe's mouth dropped. "You're serious?"  
  
"Yes my friend, I believe I am." And with a smile and a lilt in his step, Nash went back to his desk, leaving Joe at the coffee pot, slack jawed.  
  
Nicole had been working hard trying to bust an internal leak that she knew was in the department's computer programming department. She'd questioned suspects repeatedly; she spent hours pouring over files and reports; more hours going over computer data and disks. Lately she felt so fatigued, she hoped the damn case would just go away.  
  
She had spent all of the morning on a Thursday in interrogation of the suspect she felt was most likely to give in. she was exhausted and by noon had had enough. She went to the SIU to see Nash. Nikki parked her black Camero by the 'Cuda. She walked up the stairs to the barge. Halfway there, she became light headed and had to grab the rail for support. She figured the three cups of coffee this morning just hadn't been enough and she was simply suffering low blood sugar.  
  
Nash brightened, as he always did, when she came over to his desk. She looked terrific in tailored black pants, low heels, a soft green blouse and a black blazer.  
  
"Hey beautiful," Nash greeted, standing up.  
  
Nicole smiled and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey girlfriend," Joe greeted. "How's IA?"  
  
"Infernal Repairs?" Nikki joked. "We're all still jumping."  
  
"We never get to see you anymore," Harvey complained, striding over to give her a hug.  
  
"Well that's probably a good thing," she said, smirking. "You're department must be pretty clean."  
  
Nash put his arm around her. "We try to run a tight ship."  
  
"You ready for lunch?" she asked him. "I'm starving."  
  
"Ditching my company again?" Joe asked Nash, trying to fake a hurt look.  
  
"What can I say partner? Try coloring your hair blond."  
  
Joe laughed. "I still don't think I'd have the right accessories."  
  
Nash and Nicole started back up the stairs for the dock when she became dizzy again. This time, the whole picture went out of focus and then everything went black.  
When Nikki woke up, she was in the E.D. of St Vibiana's hospital. Nash was sitting next to her, holding her hand.  
  
"Wh.what happened?" she asked.  
  
"You met the floor of the barge. Intimately. You fell," he explained. "You blacked out or something and fell going up the stairs. It's a good thing you were only on the third step."  
  
Nicole had a headache. "I remember starting for the stairs.then it all went black."  
  
Dr Berry came in then. "Glad to see you're back with us," she told Nicole. "We got the x-rays back. No fractures. Just a mild concussion."  
  
The doctor looked into Nicole's eyes with a penlight. "Have you experienced this before?"  
  
"A couple of times," Nikki admitted.  
  
Nash gave her a severe look. "You never said-"  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, Nash," Nikki explained.  
  
"Well, I think we ought to run a few more tests, get some lab work done," Dr Berry told them.  
  
"Oh I don't want-"  
  
"Of course," Nash interjected.  
Later, Nikki and Nash sat in Dr Berry's office. She still had a little headache, but otherwise felt fine. She felt silly wasting all this time, an entire afternoon, at the hospital getting blood tests.  
  
"Nash, I'm really fine," she told him for the umpteenth time as he looked at her like she might explode any minute.  
  
"Well when Dr Berry says it, then I might buy it," Nash told her. "I'm not taking any chances, sister."  
  
Dr Berry came in and smiled. She went to her desk. "Well Nicole, I'm giving you a clean bill of health-"  
  
"See?" Nikki shot at Nash.  
  
"But-" Dr Berry continued. "One thing did show up in your blood work." She looked from Nikki to Nash and back again. "You're pregnant."  
  
Nicole's eyes got big.  
  
Nash's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What?!" Nikki finally managed.  
  
"We ran a standard serum pregnancy test and it was positive," Dr Berry explained. "I'll give you Dr Malone's card. She's an excellent OB-GYN." Dr Berry got up. "I'll let you two have a few minutes." She left her own office.  
  
"How the hell did this happen?!" Nikki demanded, mostly of herself.  
  
Nash had still not spoken.  
  
"Nash?" she finally looked at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded. "Um, yeah. Pregnant? Wow. I'm a little surprised."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Nikki confirmed. "Nash, I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.I thought we'd been so careful."  
  
Nikki was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Hey," Nash said, taking her hand. "I was there too remember? And as I recall, there were a couple of times we weren't too careful." Although he was surprised and a little upset, he tried to hold back. He didn't want Nicole to break down.  
  
He reached up a thumb to wipe a tear that rolled down her cheek. "Now, none of that," he told her. "We'll get through. Let's take this one step at a time. Okay?"  
  
Nikki was possibly more surprised by Nash's reaction. She managed a partial smile.  
  
"Now what's say we get out of Dr Berry's office and go grab diner, since we missed lunch?"  
  
Nikki shook her head. "Nash, please don't be upset, but I'd rather you drop me off at my house. I think I kind of need to be alone for a while. Is that okay?" she asked softly.  
  
Nash was a little hurt, but understood. He decided he might need some time to think himself.  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
And so Nash kissed her goodbye before she got out of the Cuda at the curb in front of her house.  
  
"You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
Nikki nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow."  
Nash went home, instead of back to the SIU. It was already after five anyway. Nick was at his ballroom dance class. His partner Rose would drop him off later. Nash took off his jacket and deposited his gun and holster on the counter. He went to the refrigerator but only found a tomato, some mustard and bottled water. He grabbed the water and went to sit down.  
  
Pregnant! That sure hit him blindside. He felt like maybe he was a little old to be starting all over again. Hell, the last time he'd done three am feeding was almost 23 years ago. Of course, when Joe had Lucia, Nash had held her and even changed a diaper or two. But it was a whole other story when the baby actually belonged to you and you couldn't just send it home. Nash was not the kind of man to shirk his responsibility. He would be with Nicole one hundred percent of the way, whatever decision she made. He knew that. He just was going to have to work on this awhile.  
  
Nicole too was doing some heavy thinking. She had never planned on children. In fact, she had just about resigned her life to never having them. Now, she was having mixed reactions. In a way, she was kind of happy. But then, she considered all the downs: her career, the expenses, and of course, the father. Nash had already been through all this. And it had been a long time ago. She didn't think he would really want the baby. And she was scared of loosing him. She was even more scared of making the wrong choice.  
  
When Nash didn't come back to the SIU, Joe finished up without him. He was concerned about Nicole, so he called Nash's cell phone. To his amazement, he got no answer. He called Inger and told her not to wait dinner that he was going to check on Nash. He drove to the loft.  
  
Nash heard the elevator, but figured it was Nick returning. He was deeply engrossed in old photo albums; baby pictures of Cassidy. It seemed like another lifetime ago.  
  
"Hey Nashman." Joe startled him.  
  
"Oh, hey Joe. I thought you were Nick."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Listen, when you didn't come back or call in, I kinda got worried. I tried your cell and didn't get an answer. I wanted to check on Nicole."  
  
"I'm sorry Joe. I shoulda called. I guess the cell must be dead. I forgot to put it in the charger when I got home."  
  
"Hey, is everything okay? You see kind of outta sorts."  
  
Nash rubbed his forehead and put the album down. "Yeah, I'm okay."  
  
"Nicole? Is she okay?"  
  
Nash nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, she'll be fine."  
  
Joe had known Nash for two long. He knew when something was troubling his partner and friend. "Okay, look Nashman, I can tell something's really eating you." He deposited himself on one of the stools in front of the bar. He had no intention of leaving until he was sure things were okay.  
  
Nash shrugged and got up. He thought better when he was pacing.  
  
"It's not just one thing, bubba. It's a combination."  
  
"It has to do with Nikki?"  
  
Nash nodded. "Yeah. I really love her, you know?"  
  
"I know. No problem there."  
  
"I uh, I bought that ring. The one we looked at in Waltherford's."  
  
"Heavy," Joe said. He didn't know that Nash had gone back to Inger's cousin's store. "But okay. You want to pop the question. You've done it enough. You ought to be able to get it right," he joked.  
  
Nash made a face.  
  
Joe lifted his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Sorry. Anyway, that's not what has you tied up in knots. Is it her? You think she won't say yes?"  
  
"That's some of it. There's more. But Joe, this is just between us. I mean, it stays here."  
  
"Hey, sure. Of course."  
  
Nash shifted and stuck his hands in his pants pockets. "She's pregnant. We just found out."  
  
Joe's jaw dropped. "Oh boy," he finally said. "That's big."  
  
Nash nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"And how are you guys doing with it? I mean, I can kind of guess since she's not here."  
  
"She was pretty upset. I think she figured I was going to blow up. I tried to low key, you know. I mean, we were both surprised."  
  
"Well, I have a little experience in the baby department, you know. I wouldn't trade Lucia for anything."  
  
"I know. I keep thinking about that."  
  
"You know, I'm no spring chicken myself. Once the shock wears off, you'll see. You kinda just forget that you'll be like 65 when they graduate from high school."  
  
Nash managed a laugh.  
  
And Nash felt much better about the whole thing after Joe finally left.  
When Nash went to Nikki's office the next day, he carried a dozen pink roses. He snuck in on her. She was on the phone laughing about something. God he loved to see her laugh. He loved to see her happy. She hung up and saw him leaning against the doorframe, flowers in hand, watching her.  
  
"Hey," she said with a smile.  
  
"Hey yourself gorgeous."  
  
She got up. "You knock over a flower shop on your way?" she joked.  
  
He came over and handed her the roses. "This little birdie told me pink ones were your favorite." He kissed her.  
  
"They're beautiful. Thank you."  
  
She was wearing a burgundy color skirt and tailored jacket with a white shirt under. She looked stunning, as usual.  
  
Nikki sat the flowers on her desk and took hold of Nash's lapels on his blue jacket.  
  
"I'm doing a lot better," she told him softly.  
  
"Me too. And I've got another surprise." He handed her a key. "You need to be there at 7 sharp."  
  
She looked at the key. Was large and gold and had the numbers 2119 on it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's the key to our room at the Fairmont."  
  
"What? Is the loft being fumigated or something?"  
  
Nash grinned. "Nope. Just a surprise. Be there okay?"  
  
She laughed, not sure if she was ready for any more surprises. "Is that an order Captain?"  
  
"Yes. It is."  
  
"See you at seven then."  
  
"That's more like it Sergeant."  
  
He gave her another kiss and a wink, and then went back to work.  
  
All the other people in Nikki's office were already all whispering among themselves about the mysterious delivery of roses by the gorgeous Captain of the SIU.  
Nikki arrived at the fancy hotel at five to seven. She's gone to her place from her office to get clothing. Of course with Nash, she never knew what he had planned, so it was hard to pack. She dressed in a green and blue dress, not too fancy, not to plain. Something she might wear to a cocktail party.  
  
But she need not have worried. When she opened the door to room 2119, the room was dim. A table with a white linen cloth sat in the center of the 3-room suite. It had lit candles. There were other candles placed around the rooms. On the table, set with silver place settings, was a bottle of champagne and what looked like veal picatta arranged very neatly on the two plates. Nash waited for her on the sofa.  
  
"Hi ya," he said.  
  
"Right back at ya," she said, putting her bags on the floor.  
  
There was music playing softly in the background.  
  
"So can I get comfortable?" she asked, going to sit beside Nash on the sofa.  
  
"Not too comfortable," he said, grinning,  
  
She slipped off her shoes and she snuggled up beside him. "So what are you up to Captain Bridges?"  
  
"Not so fast. And what makes you say I'm up to anything?" he asked innocently.  
  
"Cause I know you."  
  
He just shrugged. "I just thought that we needed a little vacation."  
  
He got up and poured her a glass of champagne.  
  
"Oh, Nash, I better not." She patted her still flat abdomen.  
  
"I thought of that. It's non alcoholic."  
  
Nikki took the glass. "My goodness. You do think of everything, don't you?"  
  
"You hungry?" he asked. "It's veal picatta."  
  
So they sat and ate before the food got cold. After dinner, Nikki was comfortable and relaxed.  
  
Nash opened the French doors to the balcony. "Come here," he asked, taking her hand. "I want you to see the view."  
  
They went out on the balcony. They did have a great view of the city, but an electronic billboard sign about twenty feet high on the roof of another building took up a lot of the view. It was flashing a neon ad for Coca Cola.  
  
"It's nice, " Nikki said, not quite convincingly. She wondered why Nash, with all his connections had gotten a room with a view of the gaudy billboard. "It's getting kind of cold though." She motioned to go back inside.  
  
"Wait one minute," he said.  
  
Nikki smiled. "Nash Bridges, what are you up to?"  
  
He kissed her then, deep and passionately. In a moment, when he broke their kiss and Nikki opened her eyes, she almost dropped her glass in surprise. There, on the billboard 3-foot high gold letters flashing over the city read "MARRY ME NICOLE??.LOVE NASH."  
  
"Oh my Gad!" she said, stunned. "Nash.!"  
  
He just grinned. He held a black jewel box in his hand and opened it. Inside was a beautiful 3-carat heart shaped diamond in a gold and platinum setting.  
  
Nikki had tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"So what'da you say?"  
  
"Nash, really?"  
  
"Hey, sister, you think I'd put that on a billboard in flashing neon lights if I didn't mean it?"  
  
He took the ring out and placed it on her finger. "Yeah, of course really," he said seriously.  
  
Ashe threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!" she said next to his ear. At that moment, Nash had one of the best moments of his life.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening consummating their engagement.  
Monday morning was back to business as usual. Of course at Nikki's office, people began to notice the large shiny rock on her left hand and the rumors began to fly. At the SIU, Joe was the only one who had a clue. But due to a lead on a case, they had to go out and bust a car theft ring first thing and it wasn't until after eleven that Joe got a chance to grill his partner.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" he asked. They finally alone in the Cuda with nothing pressing but paperwork back at the SIU. "Was she impressed? More important, did she say yes?"  
  
Nash laughed. 'It went great. She was. And yeah, she said yes."  
  
Joe clapped Nash on the back, as well as he could, while Nash parked the Cuda outside the SIU.  
  
"Way to go! Congratulations, man."  
  
Of course, Harvey was outside and close enough to hear. As Nash and Joe walked up and into the barge, he trailed.  
  
"Congratulations about what?" he asked. "Does it involve a certain lady friend of mine?" He had a grin on his face.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Antwon was the next to approach.  
  
Nash gave Joe a look. Joe innocently shrugged.  
  
"Whoops," he said.  
  
By now, half of the force of the SIU was looking at Nash and the small group that had formed around him.  
  
Nash held up his hands. "Alright! All right! You're all gonna find out sooner or later." He walked to the top of the stairway. Everyone in the barge had their attention focused on their Captain. "Okay, everyone listen up so I don't have'ta repeat myself later."  
  
Nash's co-workers listened intently.  
  
"I have asked Nicole Miller to marry me and she said yes."  
  
A round of applause cheers and whistles chorused through the barge. Weather that set it off, or it was just the phantom again, all of the sudden a brilliant light and smoke show started and the disco favorite "Hot Stuff" from Donna Summer stared playing from out of nowhere.  
  
Nash just shook his head, as he watched his team do a bad disco for the duration of the "phantom" show, all of about thirty seconds.  
  
The lights, music and smoke stopped as abruptly as it started. It had been a long time since the phantom disco had been heard from.  
  
"Alright, the show is over," he said finally. "Let's get some work done around here."  
  
Nash went back to his desk, followed by Joe.  
  
"Satisfied?" he asked his friend, with slight irritation.  
  
Joe just grinned.  
  
Antwon slapped Nash on the back.  
  
Harvey shook his hand. "She's a good woman, Boss. I'm happy for you."  
  
Ronnie even stopped looking gruff for a minute. "Third time's a charm, huh?" he joked. Nash gave him a sour look.  
The good mood at SIU was short lived. It was afternoon when Harvey dashed up to Nash's desk and threw a file down on it.  
  
"That scum Markham's gonna walk! He cut a deal and he's gonna walk!"  
  
Nash looked at the file and then at Harvey. "Slow down. What deal? What's he got to deal?"  
  
"His boss. Supposedly he's gonna roll over on Mickey Benedetto for leniency. They're letting the bastard out on five hundred grand bail this afternoon."  
  
Nash rubbed his forehead with two fingers. "Perfect," he said, rather than saying the amenity of swear words that came into his mind. "I want a detail on Nikki."  
  
"We'll take it," Harv said, volunteering himself and Antwon.  
  
Nash nodded. "We better get over to IA and tell her before she hears it from someone else. She's not gonna be happy."  
  
"That's putting it mildly."  
Nikki was flat out pissed. Not only did she feel betrayed by her own department, but also she did not like being "babysat."  
  
"It's just until we find out which way this Markham's gonna blow," Nash assured her.  
  
"Dammit," she huffed. "This is bullshit! I'm still a cop. I still carry a gun and I think I even remember how to use it," she said sarcastically.  
  
Nash gave her a pleading look.  
  
Harv stepped in. "Aw, come on. It'll be like old times. I'm not that hard to put up with."  
  
Nikki finally surrendered. "Alright," she conceded. "But for the record, I'm not happy."  
  
"That's do-able," Nash told her, and then he kissed her lightly.  
It was later that same afternoon that Nikki's co-worker and fellow IA investigator Paula Rodman came in to take over some of Nikki's case files. As usual, Nikki was over leaded. Now with the Markham thing, Nash had insisted she take several days off. With Harv and Antwon parked inside her office, her schedule had been turned upside down.  
  
"This is really great of you Paula," Nikki told the young redhead. "If I don't get these files ready for the intradepartmental audit, Dave will have my butt in a sling."  
  
"It's no problem. But I do kind of have a favor to ask."  
  
"Name it," Nikki said.  
  
"My brother's coming in on a six o'clock flight and my car's in the shop. Could I maybe barrow yours?"  
  
Nikki hesitated a moment. She didn't like to lend her Camero. It was her baby. But she was too grateful to Paula to say no.  
  
"Sure. Why not? Harv and Antwon can drop me off at Nash's tonight and you can just bring it back in the morning."  
  
"Oh, thanks so much Nikki," Paula said. "I was so worried my brother would have to take a cab, and he'd still get lost. He's coming in from Utah and he's never been here before."  
  
Nikki pried off the two keys for the Camero from her key chain. "Well you take him out and see the sights." She handed Paula the keys.  
  
It was 4:48 when the explosion rocked the IA office and the entire building.  
  
By the time Nash arrived, after leaving Joe and Cassidy at the stakeout on Markham, the fire department just about had extinguished the remains of Nikki's black Camero.  
  
Harv had called Nash as soon as he knew what happened, for fear Nash would hear it on the dispatch and fear the worst.  
  
Nikki was sitting on the sofa in her office, visibly shaken. She'd been crying. It was difficult enough to realize that someone was trying to kill her, but to know someone else had died in her place was almost unimaginable.  
  
Nash got the details on the bombing from Antwon.  
  
"The minute forensics has anything that can tie this to Markham, I want to know," he told Antwon. Then he went to Nicole.  
  
He sat down by her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"How're you holding up?"  
  
"Not real well."  
  
"We're gonna get the bastard," he told her with conviction.  
  
"If you hadn't put Harv and Antwon with me, I'd be the one dead. I'd have gotten in that car. She didn't deserve this!"  
  
Nash held her and tried to comfort her, smoothing her hair. "It's okay. I've got you. No one deserves that. Not Paula, not you. It's not your fault."  
  
"Oh no," she sobbed. "Her brother! He's waiting for her at the airport! Who's going to tell him that I got his sister killed?!"  
  
Harvey stepped forward. "David went to pick him up." David Merrifield was the head of the IA unit.  
  
Nash lifted Nikki's chin until she was looking at him. "You are not responsible Nicole!" he told her fiercely. "That bastard Markham is. And I'm going to make sure he pays."  
They went to Nash's later and Nash told Nick a short version of what had happened to explain Nicole's state of emotion. Nick had cooked a pot roast and they tried to have a normal dinner, but a moment into the meal, Nikki had to excuse herself. She went to the bathroom and vomited.  
  
Nash found her in the bathroom. He came in and helped her off the floor.  
  
"Come on Nikki," he said, soothing her. "Why don't you rest? This isn't good for you. Or the baby."  
  
He helped her into an old t-shirt and put her to bed.  
  
"Nick probably thinks it was his roast," she sobbed.  
  
Nash shook his head. "He'll get over it. When you get hungry, tell me and I'll bring you a plate in here. Okay? Until then, get some rest." He laid a gentle hand on her abdomen, which only had a small bulge just under her navel. "It's gonna be all right," he told her again. "You two try and get some sleep. I love you."  
  
Nikki managed a weak smile and leaned up to kiss him.  
  
Nash went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Is she okay?" Nick asked.  
  
Nash shrugged. "About as good as can be expected." He opened a beer and sat back down. "Nick, I don't think this is a good time to tell you but, I asked Nikki to marry me and she accepted."  
  
"Good," nick returned as if his son had told him the pot roast wasn't dry. "She's what you need son. And from everything I've seen, you're what she needs. When two people need each other, they ought to be together. And I can tell you love her. Why, I haven't seen you so doting since Lisa was pregnant with Cassidy."  
  
"Well, that brings up something else. It's not a good time to tell you this either, but.Nikki's pregnant." He figured he might as well let his father in on the whole deal so he might know what to expect.  
  
Nick smiled. "Well, I'll be. I couldn't be more tickled," he told Nash.  
  
Even Nash had to smile, despite all that had happened. "I'm kind of getting' used to it myself."  
Cassidy was at her father's loft early the next morning.  
  
"We got a lead," she told Nash, who had just finished dressing and gotten coffee. "Forensics got a print off part of an igniter switch. They traced it to Pete Duvall."  
  
"One of the foremost explosive criminal genius' of our times," Nash said sourly. He'd dealt with the bomber before. "I thought he was doing a nickel for blowing up mail boxes."  
  
"Early parole," Cassidy explained.  
  
"Terrific," Nash said bitterly.  
  
"Harv and Antwon are out digging him up."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go pick up Joe and give them a hand. I need you to stay here with Nikki."  
  
Cassidy nodded. "Oh, by the way Daddy, I heard the news. Congratulations."  
  
Nash wasn't sure which news she had heard, so he just said "thanks." "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you first," he said. "Just with all the stuff happening-"  
  
"It's okay," she said. "I think it's great."  
  
Nash woke Nikki long enough to tell her he was leaving and that she was confined to the loft with Cassidy and Nick. He thought she'd put up a fight, but she just numbly agreed and rolled back over.  
Nicole finally got up and found Cassidy on duty in the living room. Rachel had come by and offered to go get food. She and Nick had left to get Chinese.  
  
"Hey Cassidy," Nikki greeted, emerging from the bedroom in a t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Hi. You feeling any better?"  
  
Nikki came over and sat down on the couch. She shrugged. Her eyes were puffy and her face was drawn. "Not really."  
  
"You can't blame yourself," she told Nicole. "I know how that feels. I went through it when Evan died. Did you know him?"  
  
Nikki nodded. She had met Even Cortez during several cases. He'd been a good cop, she had thought.  
  
"The guilt just tears you apart. And it doesn't do any good for anyone in your life. You have to get past it."  
  
"You sound like your dad," Nikki said, managing a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. By the way, I herd he's getting smarter in his old age. He asked you to marry him." Nicole nodded, smiling a little more. Then she blushed. "I'm sorry. He probably didn't even get a chance to talk to you first, did he?"  
  
Cassidy shrugged. "It's okay. Daddy's always been impulsive anyway."  
  
"We wanted to have you and Nick at a nice dinner when we broke the news."  
  
"Well, I think Joe kind of made dad confess at the SIU. But it's really okay. I'm happy for you both. You seem to make him happy. Happier than he's been in a long time. My father doesn't seem to have a lot of luck in relationships. I hope this one will be different."  
  
Nicole nodded. "Me too." She seemed to have regained a little color in her cheeks. "Listen, Cassidy, we kinda have something else to tell you. I don't know when, or if a good time is going to happen, so I might as well just be direct." she stammered and tried to find the right words. "Well, anyway.I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh my Gawd!" Cassidy blurted, before she even realized it. She was stunned, and then began to laugh. "Wow!" she said finally.  
  
She got up from the chair and went to the couch to give Nikki a hug.  
  
"Wow!" she said again.  
  
"That was pretty much our reaction too. But we're getting used to it. I think."  
  
"Well, I think it's pretty cool. I can't wait to baby-sit for my little brother or sister."  
  
Nicole felt a little better after finding out Cassidy's positive reaction.  
  
Rachel and Nick got back with four huge bags of Chinese food. Nash and Joe showed up not long after that and they all shared a late lunch.  
  
Nash explained that they had in fact rousted Pete Duvall, who'd given them the only info he had on the man who paid him to blow up Nicole's car: "a tall bald man" who'd met with him at the Melrose Hotel and paid ten thousand dollars cash. Harvey and Antwon were working on anything to ID the "tall bald man."  
The next day, Nash delegated duties to his SIU team. He wanted to be out there with them, but Nicole had a doctor's appointment at 8:30. Joe went with them to be the on duty body guard while Nash and Nicole were in with the doctor. Joe sat in dr. Malone's waiting room with five pregnant women and he felt a little conspicuous. He tried to fit in and browsed a copy of Modern Mother Magazine.  
  
Dr Malone was a graceful woman in her forties or fifties and had a pleasant mannerism. She spent a long time on Nikki's history. Nash waited in the office while the doctor did a physical exam, then he was invited in while an ultrasound was preformed, right there in the exam room. Since Nikki had no idea she had been pregnant, she didn't know when the baby was conceived. Dr Malone wanted to use the ultrasound to confirm a due date.  
  
Nash watched nervously as Dr Malone applied gel to Nikki's abdomen, hen began to move the Doppler. In a moment, a blurry shape appeared on the screen. A tiny heart could be seen pumping away and it coincided with the whoosh-whoosh sound through the Doppler.  
  
"There's you baby," Dr Malone said. She pointed out the features they could make out, the outline of head and body, the spine, and the beginning formations of limbs, feet and hands.  
  
"Does it look.."? Nikki stammered, "I don't know, the way it should?"  
  
Dr Malone smiled. "It looks fine. And it looks like you're approximately 14 weeks along."  
  
Nikki smiled up at Nash, who just looked at the screen, awestruck.  
  
Nikki had to endure another test, this one not so pleasant. With an assistant nurse to help, Dr Malone withdrew fluid through a long needle from her uterus. The ultrasound guided them to ensure placement of the needle. Dr Malone felt that with Nikki's history of prescription drug use, the amniocentesis was necessary.  
  
The procedure went smoothly, although Nash had to look away.  
  
"There," the doctor said. "All done."  
  
Nikki had to remain laying for 20 minutes after the amniocentesis.  
  
"We should have the results of the amnio in about 3 days. Among other things, it will show the baby's sex. Is that something you want to know?"  
  
Nash looked at Nikki. They both nodded.  
  
"Fine. I'll call you when the results come in. Take it easy the rest of the day," she instructed Nikki.  
  
"Oh, she'll be taking it easy for the next week," Nash assured the doctor.  
  
The doctor, who knew about the events, had also instructed Nikki about healthy eating and avoiding stress and getting as much rest as possible.  
  
"Of course further into the pregnancy, we'll have to deal with the pressure the excess weight will cause on the leg and strain on the back," Dr Malone told them. "Hopefully it won't get to the point of bed rest. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there." She also assured them that Nikki could continue her physical therapy and other therapies at the pain clinic for her back and leg.  
  
Finally they left the office, taking a grateful Joe with them.  
  
"Geeze, I forgot how cranky pregnant women get," he sighed, once they were in the elevator. "I don't remember if Inger was that hostile."  
  
"You get mugged in the waiting room?" Nash asked with a comical look on his face.  
  
"One of those women said I stole her magazine. I thought she was gonna bash my head in with her five gallon purse."  
  
Nash laughed and Nikki smirked. "Something else to look forward to," she said.  
  
They got off the elevator in the parking garage.  
  
Nash walked in front of Nicole. He got an uneasy feeling in his gut.  
  
"I'm not liking this," he said to Joe as they walked.  
  
"Me too," Joe agreed, his hand reaching for his weapon.  
  
They were almost to the Cuda when the first shots rang out, striking the pavement inches from Nash and Nicole.  
  
Nash pulled Nikki behind a concrete pillar. Joe dived behind an Oldsmobile.  
  
Guns drawn, they looked for the source. Nash spotted the predominantly bald head behind a black sedan. He returned fire. He was rewarded with more bullets striking the three-foot wide pillar that he and Nikki crouched behind.  
  
Joe was circling around, using the parked cars as cover.  
  
Nash moved, wanting to draw the fire away from Nikki. He dived behind another car. The windshield exploded as the gunman pursued his target. Nash returned fire again, while moving to yet another car.  
  
Joe made it around so that he was able to get a shot at the gunman.  
  
"Drop it!" he advised the tall, bald man holding the sniper rifle. A silver Mercedes protected Joe.  
  
Nash now had made it close enough to get a shot as well.  
  
"Better do what he says Bubba," he yelled, his aim deadly at the gunman's heart.  
  
The man obviously saw he had no chance and wisely laid the rifle on the concrete at his feet.  
  
"Now kick it over here," Nash instructed. After that was completed, the man put his hands on his head.  
  
They moved in to handcuff him.  
  
"Good choice Bubba," Nash informed the gunman as Joe snapped on the cuffs. "I'm in a good mood today, and blowing your head off would have just ruined it."  
Nikki was shaky after the ordeal, but wanted to go with them to SIU. A patrol car had taken the shooter to their lockup. Nash wanted to personally interrogate him.  
  
After a few rounds of Nash's hardball interrogating technique, "Baldy" was ready to tell them anything. He was working for Markham.  
  
Nash left interrogation with a smile. He told Nikki, who was at his desk.  
  
Nash called Rachel, who was covering Markham. "We got the link," he told her. "Pick him up and bring that slime in."  
  
"Uh, little problem with that Nash," Rachel said.  
  
"What?" he barked.  
  
"Markham gave us the slip about a half hour ago. We're still trying to catch up with him."  
  
"Well do it quick!" Nash snapped. "The last time he turned up dead in the Bahamas. God only knows where he'll turn up this time." He hung up.  
  
Nicole knew what had happened from his end.  
  
"He got away, didn't he?"  
  
Nash sighed. "For now. We'll find him. And he's not getting off this one. Benedetto or no. We've got Markham."  
  
"When and if you find him," Nicole reminded.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
A month had gone by and no sign of Richard Markham had been found by the SIU or any other agency. They had about decided that Benedetto had put a hit out on his own man when he heard Markham was going to turn on him. Nash would have liked to think that was the case, but he knew that things never went the way he wanted them to. But he couldn't justify keeping a detail on Nicole for more than a week. So he did the next best thing: he moved her in with him. That way, when she wasn't at work, in a department full of cops, she was at home. She only really complained about missing her piano.  
  
Nash wanted Nikki to marry him. Not later. She kept protesting that she was going to be too fat if they put if off too long. So they'd picked a weekend. They did not want a big affair, nor did they want to have a ceremony in the judges' chambers. Nash solved the problem. He was owed a favor by the police commissioner and cashed it in. On a Friday night, they drove to a large Vineyard estate down the Coast. It was a lovely Old Spanish mansion in a valley of grape vines. It belonged to the police commissioner's first cousin. It was the perfect setting for a small, romantic ceremony outside.  
  
Joe, Inger and Lucia were driving down on Saturday morning, as were Nick and Cassidy and Harvey and Antwon. But the night belonged to Nash and his bride to be. They had a lovely room with views of the vineyard and the distant ocean.  
  
Nicole smiled with satisfaction as she took in her surroundings. Nash sat their bags on the floor in the room.  
  
"You like?" he asked.  
  
Nikki liked everything from the high four-poster bed to the fireplace and the French doors that led to a balcony.  
  
"I love it," she said, spinning and falling lightly into his arms. He held her and looked deeply into her green eyes. "And I cannot wait to become Mrs. Nash Bridges tomorrow."  
  
"I guess I'll still be Mr. Nash Bridges," he sighed.  
  
Nikki laughed.  
  
"Seriously," he said, placing his hands on her face. "I can't wait to make you my wife."  
  
She kissed him deeply, all her heart and soul behind her fierce kiss.  
  
They forgot about dinner, unpacking, or anything else and opted instead to share their love in the huge four-poster bed.  
  
Nicole found herself clinging to Nash, as if they were in a storm and he was the only object to which if she lest her grasp, she would drown. Nash too noticed an urgency and need in their lovemaking that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.  
  
Late into the night, when they lay close together, their passion sated for the moment, Nicole suddenly jumped.  
  
"Ohh!" she said.  
  
"What?" Nash asked, concerned.  
  
She grabbed his hand and put it to the swell of her belly. Although she was five months along, she barely looked pregnant, and was still able to conceal it with clothing. But undressed, she had a delightful rounded tummy that Nash loved to caress.  
  
"What?" Nash asked again.  
  
"That baby kicked! I mean really kicked! Not just those little 'bubbly' things I've been feeling. This was the real thing."  
  
Nash kept his hand pressed to her flesh and then, he felt it! He felt the quick blow that was like what a kick would feel like through a dozen pillows.  
  
Nikki laughed, her whole face lit up. "Did you feel it?"  
  
Nash grinned ear to ear. "Yeah! I did! Quite a little football star we've got there."  
  
They had found out from the amniocentesis test that they were having a boy. They had already picked a name as well: Dalton Nicolas.  
  
"Wow!" Nicole said, still aglow.  
  
"It's really something," Nash said. "I can still hardly believe it."  
  
"Well believe it Captain," she said, the laughter still in her voice.  
  
"Have I told you lately that I love you?" he asked.  
  
"Only four times tonight," she said.  
  
"Well that's not hardly enough. I love you Nikki."  
  
"I love you too Nash."  
  
And with one touch, their passion renewed and sleep was delayed again. Nash could not have wished for a more perfect night.  
Saturday morning dawned beautiful and bright. Joe and his family arrived. Nick, Cassidy, Antwon, Rachel and Harvey also made it. They all ate breakfast together and then Cassidy and Nicole went to get ready for the ceremony. The minister arrived a short time later.  
  
Joe and Nash dressed in a downstairs bedroom.  
  
"Well Joe, you ready to do this again?" Nash asked, knotting his tie.  
  
"I am if you are partner." He adjusted his tie and buttoned his jacket. "Nash listen, I want to tell you before we get out there and I start to get all mushy or somethin'.I'm really happy for you. I mean, you're my best friend. I want you to have what Inger and me have. I want you and Nikki to be like.well, perfect."  
  
Nash smiled. "Thanks Joe. That means a lot."  
  
Joe hopped around a little bit, and then threw his arms around Nash.  
  
Nash patted his over-emotional friend on the back. "You gonna make it through the ceremony?"  
  
Joe sniffled. "Yeah. I'll be okay."  
  
They re adjusted themselves, and then looked one another over. They wore matching Navy blue trousers, white shirts, Navy blue jackets and blue ties with white pinstripes. Not fancy, but tasteful and handsome.  
  
"You ready partner?" Nash asked.  
  
"Let's do it."  
Nash and Joe stood at the gazebo entrance. The minister stood behind them. Chairs had been set for the few guests. Inger dabbed at her eyes.  
  
A harpist had been stationed to the side of the gazebo and she began to play, her fingers plucking out a beautiful rendition of the Wedding March.  
  
Cassidy came down the stone pathway, holding a small bouquet of wildflowers. She looked beautiful in a calf length peach colored dress. Nash smiled at his daughter. She returned it.  
  
Then Nicole came down the pathway.  
  
She was stunning, Nash decided. She wore a calf length ivory colored dress of a gauzy fabric that danced around her. It had long sleeves that were worn off the shoulder. She had a spray of little white flowers in her hair and carried a bouquet of daisies, roses, and other wildflowers.  
  
She finally arrived at his side, after what seemed like and eternity. She smiled a smile that was only for him to see.  
  
"Friends," the minister began. "We come here on this beautiful day to join two people who have pledged to devote their love to one another."  
  
Nash looked into Nicole's eyes. She was on the verge of tears, through her smile. He gave her one of his winks.  
  
".And have triumphed over hardships. They come here today to join before us to vow to love one another, and to take care of each other through the good times and bad, and to face each new tomorrow with a lifetime partner."  
  
Nash thought about his past, his first wife Lisa. They'd tried to give each other a lifetime and failed. It was mostly his fault they'd failed. He knew the mistakes he'd made. He was determined not to make them again.  
  
".Nash, do you take Nicole as your wife? To love her, honor her, remain faithful to her, through good times and bad, and devote yourself to her alone?"  
  
Nash looked at the woman he had decided to spend the rest of his life with, the woman who carried his child inside her. "I certainly do," he affirmed.  
  
Nicole smiled and a tear slipped out of her eye. Nash wiped it away with his thumb.  
  
".And do you Nicole take Nash as your husband? To love him honor him."  
  
Nash slipped away into his past again, memories flying past as though he were in his 71 Hemicuda. He saw Cassidy as a baby, as a small child, waving goodbye to him trough tears, as he had to leave for work on her birthday, missing her party. He vowed not to make these same mistakes with his next child, the son Nicole would give birth to in just four months. No, he would do better this time. He knew he would.  
  
"I do," Nicole said.  
  
"Placing a ring on each other's hand symbolizes the never ending circle of life and love in to which you both enter."  
  
Joe handed Nash the wedding band.  
  
"With this ring, I thee wed," Nash said softly, placing the band on Nikki's finger.  
  
Nikki placed his ring on as well. "With this ring, I thee wed," she said.  
  
It had been years since Nash had a ring on this finger. It felt new, but strangely familiar.  
  
".By the powers vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Nash did willingly. They embraced and he kissed her gently, but passionately. He enjoyed the warmth of her body, the way they seemed to fit, so perfectly.  
  
".Mr. and Mrs. Nash Bridges."  
  
The "guests", family, friends, were standing now, clapping. Nash looked into his new wife's eyes. For a moment, with the sunlight behind her, she looked angelic, with her blond hair like a golden halo.  
  
They turned toward their family and friends, hand in hand to walk down the three steps of the gazebo and go have champagne and cake and share the happiness that was all around them.  
  
Nash remembered seeing his father's face, bright and happy; he saw his friends, Harvey, Antwon and Rachel, all with smiles, Inger and Lucia all dressed up so nice. And oddly, Nash remembered the color of the stones on the pathway leading to the gazebo. It was a strange thing to remember; the red/brown speckles on the embedded rock in the ground. But it was his last good memory.  
  
As they stepped off the first step, two shots rang out, as loud as a cannon to Nash.  
  
The rest was like slow motion for him; Joe was jumping off the steps. Harvey and Antwon were running in the direction of the gunfire. Inger had her daughter pulled under her on the ground. Nick was rushing to his son. Nash felt hands on him. Heard voices. Didn't understand any words.  
  
All he saw, felt, heard, smelled was in his arms. Nicole lay where he had caught her, in his arms, on the steps of the gazebo. Her beautiful face was a puzzled expression of mixed emotion: confusion, disbelief and horror of realization. Wet redness was seeping through the front of the ivory dress in two separate locations.  
  
All Nash could hear was her breathing. It was as loud as a fright train in his ear. He could smell her perfume; jasmine. He could smell the flowers from the bouquet; a sickly sweetness of crushed petals. And the blood; the raw coppery smell hit his nostrils.  
  
"Don't leave me!" he begged, tears flowing hotly down his cheeks, falling onto her neck.  
  
Her breathing.in.out."Nash." she spoke his name, a whisper.  
  
And then it was silent. For Nash, the whole world fell silent. He didn't hear the shots as Harvey, Antwon and Joe fired upon Richard Markham, riddling his body with bullets. He didn't hear Cassidy, screaming into a cell phone for paramedics.  
  
Nash pulled Nicole's limp body closer to him, burying his face in her hair. Keeping her warm as long as he could. And Nash heard a sound, like a crack; as if a fissure was opening in the earth to swallow him, like he wished. The sound was audible only to him at that moment. He knew later it was the sound of his heart breaking.  
. There's a ship out on the ocean.  
  
.At the mercy of the sea.  
  
.It's been tossed about.  
  
.Lost and broken.  
  
.Wandering aimlessly.  
  
.And God somehow you know that ship is me.  
  
.Cause there's a lighthouse in a harbor.  
  
. Shining faithfully.  
  
.Pouring it's light out.  
  
. Across the water.  
  
.For this sinking soul to see.  
  
.That someone out there still believes in me.  
On a Prayer.. In a song. I hear your voice and it keeps me hangin' on. Rainin' down against the wind. I'm reaching out . Till we reach the circle's end. When you come back to me again.  
.There's a moment..  
  
. We all come to.  
  
..In our own time and our own space.  
  
. Where all that we've done.  
  
.We can undo.  
  
.If our heart's in the right place.  
On a prayer. In a song. I hear your voice and it keeps me hangin' on. Rainin' down against the wind. I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end. And you come back to me again.  
.And again I see.  
  
.My yesterdays in front of me.  
  
.Unfolding like a mystery.  
  
. You're changing all that is and used to be..  
On a prayer. In a song. I hear your voice and it keeps me hangin' on. Rainin' down against the wind. I'm reaching out till we reach the circle's end. And you come back to me again. When you come back to me again..  
  
Garth Brooks 


End file.
